Various exercise systems have previously been used. Traditional exercise systems may include boot camps, obstacle courses, rock climbing gyms, ropes courses, Navy SEAL courses (special forces courses), traditional gyms, and traditional health clubs.
The importance of exercise as part of a healthy lifestyle is well documented and accepted. Exercising regularly not only has the potential to prolong life, it can also reduce the chance of developing many illnesses such as heart disease and diabetes. Regular exercise can also be used to improve overall fitness and appearance and improve self confidence.